


Always with Accompaniment

by zarabithia



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Domesticity, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-22
Updated: 2007-09-22
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14917049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarabithia/pseuds/zarabithia
Summary: Dick and Clark wound up together, Jason didn't die, Kon moved in with his dad, and Kara did too. In such an elseworld, their family is abundant, and their home is crowded. None of them would have it any other way.





	Always with Accompaniment

Mornings in the Grayson-Kent home were always hectic, and while Clark usually felt up to dealing with them, his patience grew thin on the mornings Dick and Jason hadn’t checked in by the time he and the rest of their extended family were making breakfast. So while Clark had used his speed to stop Kara from smacking Kon twice, by the third time his fatherly duty became victim to his patience, and he let the girl take a good swing with the frying pan.  
  
He did catch Dick’s eggs before they fell from the pan to the floor, though, which made him feel good as he deposited the plate of eggs, bacon, and toast in front of his bleary-eyed lover crawling in the window.  
  
"Oh, _breakfast_." Dick’s grin was highly kissable, and Clark did so, holding the morning meal out of reach until the task was complete.  
  
"Rough night?"  Clark finally asked, once he reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and handed Dick his breakfast.  
  
"Awful night. Coffee?"  
  
"Have a seat. I’ll grab you some."  
  
"Where’s Jay-bird?" Kon asked, ducking another smack from Kara .  
  
Clark noted unhappily that his partner all but collapsed onto his seat as Clark moved around his son and cousin in order to get Dick‘s requested drink.  
  
"Don’t call him that," Kara hissed, in a whisper that was too quiet for Dick, but unfortunately not for Clark.  
  
Kon’s reply wasn’t quiet enough for either Dick or Clark to miss as he responded, "Just because someone’s got a little crush on the big, bad bird -"  
  
"Oh, like you don’t have a crush on _Robin,_ " Kara answered, with the third smack of the morning.  
  
"Jay’s fine, Kara. He’s stopping by Madam Razz's pastry shop to get breakfast," Dick answered, taking the coffee Clark offered and gulping down half of it with the first swig. "And Kon, Bruce will kill you."  
  
"Hasn’t yet," Kon answered cockily, and Clark sighed. He could just hear Bruce’s lecture about Kryptonians molesting Robins. Mostly because he already _had_ heard it. _Repeatedly_. Dick may have found it humorous, and Kara too, but Clark most assuredly did not.  
  
Still, giving his son a lecture about staying away from Robins seemed rather hypocritical to Clark.  So he ignored that particular banter as he sat down in the chair beside Dick. "You’re alright?" he prompted. "Anything you need my help with?"  
  
"Nah. Jason and I finally got Edge and his minions under control," Dick assured with a yawn. "They just really put up a hell of a fight. I’m sure Clark Kent is gonna want to interview Nightwing about it later."  
  
"Well, actually, Lois Lane is probably going to want to interview - " Clark winced as the phone rang and winced more when Kara’s sunny voice confirmed his suspicions.  
  
"Sure, Lois! Give me a sec." Kara thrust the phone into Dick’s hand before Clark fully had time to intercept it.  
  
Though, considering who was on the other line, he wasn’t quite sure interception was a very good plan.  
  
"Hello, Lois," Dick said with a sigh into the phone. "Yeah, we sure did, and yeah, I’d be happy to. Can it wait - oh. Sure, I understand deadlines. Yeah, I know you know the address. No, they haven’t moved Sullivan since the last time you were here. Ha.ha. Sure. I’ll see you then. Oh, I’m _happy_ to help."  
  
Dick hung up the phone and sighed. "That woman is scary."  
  
"Part of her charm. You should meet her cousin," Clark replied with a soft grin at the memories of Chloe’s "scariness."  
  
"I think Lois is awesome!" Kara announced. "I think I might be a reporter just like her someday."  
  
"Oh, you only want to be a reporter because Dad is," Kon retorted, which earned him the fourth smack of the day from Kara. Not learning his lesson, Kon asked, "How long do we have before the Interrogator arrives?" which earned him a fifth smack.  
  
"Kon, that’s not respectful," Clark reprimanded.  
  
"Fifteen minutes," Dick answered before turning a pretty pout towards Clark. "More coffee?"  
  
"Stealing all the coffee again, greedy bastard?" Jay’s voice preceded his arrival by a full two seconds. Clark was happy to see that Jason didn’t seem to be in nearly as bad a shape as Dick - though he wasn’t as happy about it as Kara seemed to be - even if he wasn’t really surprised.  
  
Dick always looked out for his younger brother when they were out on patrol, and had since Jason had moved in with them, the first of three younger ones that had come to share an increasingly too small apartment.  Bruce hadn’t liked Jason moving in with them very much, but considering that Clark had been the one to bring Jason back from the Joker incident …well, Bruce hadn’t actually _said_ much beyond the regular glaring at the JLA meetings.  
  
Those glares had become more insistent when the latest Robin had met Superboy.  
  
If Clark had to listen to one more "like father, like son" _comment_ , he was going to do some glaring of his own.  
  
Jason sat down on the chair next to Dick and promptly stole his bacon.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You were going to steal the rest of the coffee, ass," Jason pointed out.  
  
"Language," Clark reminded sternly, which for some reason made Kon snicker.  
  
"Sorry. You were going to steal the rest of the coffee, _doofus_?" Jason asked helpfully, adjusting his eye patch in the bid for sympathy that he always pulled when trying to get away with something.  
  
It should have stopped working on Clark years ago.  
  
But it hadn’t.  
  
"Better," Clark agreed with a sigh.  
  
"I would have shared," Dick complained with a pout. "And besides, I need more coffee than you anyway. You don’t have to deal with Lois asking you a bunch of questions that you aren‘t smart enough to answer. I need coffee to be on the same _planet_ she is."  
  
"Lois is coming?" Jason asked, looking as horrified as possible as he stood up quickly.  
  
" ‘Bout five minutes," Dick answered.  
  
"Well, nice seeing you. Classes call, and all." Jason stole Dick’s coffee before ducking out the window towards the university that occassionally called Jason a freshman.  Clark hoped he remembered to change out of his Flamebird outfit before he arrived on campus.  
  
Dick sighed. "I lose the most coffee cups that way."  
  
"You’re so gross with your crush," Kon grumbled to Kara, who gave him the sixth smack of the morning.  
  
"Like you’re any better with Robin!" Kara retorted.  
  
"Robin doesn’t _live_ with us, pervert. And he’s not sleeping with my Amazon ‘sister.’"  
  
"He and Donna are off again!"  
  
"So now he’s back with Kyle?"  
  
"Kyle _and_ Connor," Dick corrected helpfully.  
  
Clark knew that whatever was coming out of his son’s mouth wouldn’t be good for anyone in the room to hear, so he interrupted as well. "Now that we’ve established Jason’s current sexual activities, I believe class is calling your names, too."  
  
Kon sighed. "Yeah, yeah. World history fun, here I come."  
  
"I like world history," Kara announced.  
  
"Yeah, you also like Jason’s ass, so -"  
  
"Do either of you need lunch money?" Clark asked, remembering fondly a time in which the day didn’t start giving him a headache until he’d met up with Darkseide or Mongul.  Or at least Lex and a piece of Kryptonite.  
  
Both his teenagers rolled their eyes at him and for the first time all morning actually showed some semblance of  teamwork as they assembled their lunches with superspeed before they too departed the home.  
  
Once they were gone, Clark stood up and poured the rest of the pot of  coffee into the very last Metropolis Police Department cup they had. Sitting back down, he glanced at his watch. "We have three free minutes."  
  
"Maybe she’ll be late?" Dick asked, downing half the cup in one gulp.  
  
"Nope. She’s right on time. Rounding the street corner by Madam Razz’s ice cream shop as we speak."  
  
"Damn." Dick stretched and put his coffee cup down. "I don’t suppose you can play hooky? I‘m off today." Dick’s stretch grew into a leg wrapped around Clark’s waist and an inviting smile.  
  
"No," Clark said regretfully. "I have a piece on Luthor’s newest ‘philanthropic’ endeavor that I need to 'investigate.'"  
  
"Ah. Old Mr. Clean up to no good again." Dick nodded.  
  
"Yes." Clark leaned in and kissed Dick softly on the mouth. "But I should still be able to snag some free time before the rest of our gang gets home. From the looks of things, a massage and extra hot shower are in order."  
  
"Sounds like excellent foreplay," Dick responded, leaning forward and stealing another kiss.  
  
Clark leaned into the kiss and caressed Dick’s cheek fondly, conscious of Lois getting all the closer, and … of the unfortunately loud cry for help that demanded his attention. "Mmm. Be back this afternoon," he promised.  
  
Dick felt him tense, then nodded and pulled away. "Go save ‘em, Big Guy. See you this afternoon."  
  
Clark spared one more kiss before leaving their apartment.  
  
After Clark flew away, Dick was left, for two and a half minutes, completely alone in their apartment.  He supposed that on some level he should feel relieved at the peacefulness that had descended over their home - a rare commodity in their extended family.  
  
But all it took was a moment - or two minutes and thirty seconds - of being without any of them to remind Dick how precious the Grayson-Kent brand of insanity was. Perhaps it was because Dick had once had a much larger family that had been taken away from him, but no matter the eccentricities or headaches they brought, Dick knew that having such a crowded family full of people he loved was a far better alternative to being alone.

Bruce had saved him from _that_ fate once. Later, when Dick couldn't stay with Bruce anymore, Clark had done the same.  
  
Still, there was always the tiny fear in the back of Dick's mind that reminded him how easily it could all be taken away, just as the circus had been.   
  
Which is why, all things considered, Dick wouldn't trade their family for all the peace and quiet in the world.  
  



End file.
